Gambling
Warning: You could potentially lose your items by participating in this activity. In SoulSplit, you will find that there are two main forms of gambling that users participate in: Dicing and Duel Arena Staking. As with almost everything, there are two types of people in relation to gambling: people who risk big, and people who lose big. Duel Arena Staking You will find that a much larger audience, (and a larger variety as well), participate in Duel Arena Staking, or staking. In this particular form of gambling, users can bet a specific amount of gold or item(s) in their particular form of staking. There is a large variety of stakes you can participate in, the point is to choose your favorite and have fun! Also, as with Dicing you have the opportunity to double your gold stack. Where do I go? Go to your minigame teleports and click "Duel Arena", once you will be there in the dicing area. Run to the left and up to get to the dueling arena. How do I start? Once you are in the dueling area you will see various users advertising what form of staking they would like to do against other players. To begin a duel, right click the user you want to duel and click "Challenge", the rest will be explained! What techniques are there? Well, it depends on what form of staking you are participating in. This article will discuss the techniques available to you below. Types of Dueling As described above, there are several different types of dueling. Below, you will find a table of the current forms of dueling. Money Management Techniques Note: This Technique only works effectively in the Duel Arena. It is a purely SUGGESTIVE technique, and is not officially endorsed by any staff/developer of SoulSplit. Use it at your own risk. This technique is best used in the Duel Arena. Why is it best used in the Duel Arena? Well, for the most part, wins/loses are pretty persistent in regards to dueling. Most people have a win loss ratio very close to 1:1 (1 win for every 1 loss), give or take a little. There are very rare cases where you will see 1.5:1, or reversed, .5:1. However, for the most part it is more common to see people with a Win/Lose ratio of 1:1. Well, so what? Well, it comes to show that there is some sort of consistency in winning and losing. Requirements: You must only do this in the Duel Arena, and this technique is most effective starting out at 1000m (1b). The larger the cash stack, the higher % chance you have of this technique working successfully. Why? You have to lose some to win some. Technique Itself: The technique is very simple: start out low, and gradually begin higher. You will lose, but that is key to this technique. In order to gain, you must re-coop your loses, for which you will multiply any amount you lose by 1.25%, and only start betting 1-2% of your total amount of cash on hand. So, if you have 1000m (1 billion), you will be only using 1-2% of that amount as staking base. 1,000,000,000 * .01 = 10,000,000 so you will only be using 10 - 20m of your cash to begin with. The technique is to begin with 10m and start gradually getting higher each time you win/lose. Below is a table you can view on wins losses. As you can see, this technique is very effective assuming that for every duel you lose, you go up one and win. This is not realistic at all, but for starting purposes you may use this table. You will always have multiple loses in a row, this will never be avoided. For that, you can refer to the multiple loss table below, which basically shows you the amount you've lost all together, is still multiplied by 1.25% As you can tell, there is always room for some sort of profit. You may have the question: So how do I know when to quit. Well that is simple, it is whenever you have won 50% of your starting out cash pile, or when you have lost 50% of your cash pile. Recommended threshold: 500m. But this is suggestive, please remember. Hopefully, this will be of some use to you. Closing Statements Please remember that gambling is risky business and you can lose a lot of your hard earned Coins & items by doing this. The point of gambling is to have fun, while at the same time hopefully making a bit of gold. Not all losers can be winners, and all winners are losers. Remember that next time you stake, and remember not to rage-quit. It just isn't worth it. Hopefully this has helped you. Category:Minigames Category:Guides